


I’m fine

by Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I am sooooo bad at tags, M/M, Werewolf, Whump, byyyyeee, have fun reading, i hate dumbles, welcome to my tag talk, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever/pseuds/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever
Summary: Hi! I’m really bad at summaries. You probably saw this and thought Lupin/Severus no way! But don’t bump it till you try it. I hope you enjoy reading! Summary: werewolf Lupin, sick Lupin, Lupin and Severus, cuteness and angst ensues
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Riddikulus

“Good morning Sev” said Remus his words slurring. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and slowly got out of bed and walked over to the desk where his partner was marking completely ignoring the world around him. Remus had to grip onto the chair to stop himself from falling, it was the day of the full moon Severus turned around in his chair after realising with a start that his husband was behind him.  
“Remus, go back to bed. You don’t look too good”  
“I’m fine, I’m only teaching two classes today”  
“Remus, are you sure you're okay? I’m worried about you”  
“I’ll be okay” he said as he began to make his way back to the bedroom to get changed into his teaching robes. He had to grip the furniture to stop himself falling flat on his face. He needed to remember to check with Remus that he had taken the Wolfsbane potion that he had made a couple of days ago.

Once changed, they made their way down to breakfast together Remus leaning slightly on Sev. Severus couldn’t but look at his husband with fear in his eyes Remus never looked this bad around the full moon; his eyes seemed particularly sunken and he seemed to be in more pain than usual. Once at the table, Severus helped Remus into his seat and was going to ask him whether he had taken his potion but was interrupted by Albus who had started speaking to him about how his second year class was getting on and whether he believed his fifth years were ready for their OWLs. Remus at this point was wishing he hadn’t insisted on teaching today as he’d much rather be curled up in bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was teaching the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and whilst attempting to stay focused on all the mistakes they were making he could not stop thinking of his husband.

Meanwhile, Remus was teaching his first of his two lessons for the day- fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had decided to set them a review lesson so as to ease the workload on himself and it would be helpful towards their preparations for their OWLs. First he started by giving everyone a list of all the topics that they needed to review and left them to work at their own pace whilst he caught up on some marking.

“Professor Lupin!”  
“Yes” he replied and sat up with a start. Oh no. He must have fallen asleep whilst marking, at least it was now the end of the lesson.  
“Apologies everyone, thank you for working so quietly. 5 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed”  
They filed out of the classroom and Remus sat back down at his desk and called a house elf to bring him some coffee. He didn’t really like the taste of coffee but at this point he was willing to try anything to keep himself awake. He didn’t want Sev to worry, ’he already has so much on his plate without worrying about me being a bit tired’ he thought to himself. He knew Sev would kill him for not going back to bed but decided to ignore that nagging voice in his head. 

Less than five minutes later the third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws trundled in. At least this was his last lesson of the day. Today they were doing boggarts as so they all followed him out of the classroom and into the staff room that was deserted apart from his husband. He made to close the door but before he did Severus said “leave it, I’ll go work in my office” on his way out he quickly squeezed Lupin’s hand. All the students' faces melted and a couple went ‘aaaawwww’(they all found the romance between the two professors very cute despite one of the couple being the most terrifying teacher in the school) but immediately shut up when Snape stared daggers at them. 

“Okay class, today we’re doing boggarts. This one was found in a charms classroom yesterday and I asked Professor Dumbledore to save it for us today. Please can everyone get into a line the spell is ‘Riddikulus’ think of what you fear most in the world and how you could make it funny. Isobel Macdougal you’re first” Remus suddenly shivered, the effects were getting worse. Everything seemed to loud but he attempted to block it out.

He opened the cupboard and out came a boggart which, when Isobel stepped forward, transformed into a tornado which upon her shouting ‘Riddikulus’ turned into spinning cotton candy.

“Five points to Hufflepuff, well done Isobel. Next up Michael Corner”

Michael stepped forward and the boggart transformed into leaping flames which encroached upon him. He just stood frozen to the ground unable to utter the incantation and so Remus stepped forward and was faced with his own fear and the boggart proceeded to transform into the dying body of Severus with slash marks all over his body, his clothes soaked with blood before he could yell Riddikulus he saw the body fall back. No, it was too much he could feel everything closing in, everything was too loud. He heard gasps and then the world turned black.


	2. I love you

“He’s over here Professor”  
“Remus, Remus can you hear me?!” Severus said his voice breaking ever so slightly when he looked up and saw his dead body, that must have been the reason Remus fainted.  
“Mr Finch-Fletchley thank you for coming to get me, 2 points for Hufflepuff. Class is dismissed, please can Miss Abbott go and let Professor McGonagall know that both myself and Professor Lupin won’t be teaching for the rest of the day at least.”  
All the students filed out whispering to each other about the events of the past 15 minutes. 

Severus picked up Remus and half dragged, half carried him to the floo and threw in the Floo Powder and yelled “Snape-Lupin quarters”. He stepped through the fire with his husband and laid him down on the brown leather sofa; he stood up and began to mutter incantations under his breath. Remus woke up suddenly and leapt to his feet.  
“It’s okay, it’s only me Remus” Severus pulled the shaking figure of his partner closer and placed a light kiss to the shorter man’s burning forehead. “Let’s get you into bed, okay”  
“I’m okay, I only fainted ‘cause of the… the boggart”  
“I know, just sleep for a couple of hours, please”  
“Okay, but please can you stay with me”  
“Of course, I’ve already let Minerva know that we’ll both be missing lessons for the next couple of days”  
“No, you don’t need to do that. I’m sure I’ll be fine after the moon tonight”  
“Well, we’ll see what happens”  
He helped Remus up and helped him walk towards the bedroom and get under the forest green covers.  
“Thank you Sev, I love you”  
“I love you too”


	3. It’s all my fault

“Remus, there’s only an hour before the moonrise, I have to go and speak to Albus. I'll make sure I’m back in time. I’ve put wards up”  
“Bye Sev, see you soon” Remus almost whispered laying his head back down on the pillow falling asleep immediately. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hurry up old man, moonrise is in 45 minutes and I need to get back to my husband”   
“Now, now Severus is that anyway to speak to your elders. I need to discuss with you today about the progress of the fifth and seventh years in preparation for their OWLs and NEWTs”

Deep in conversation about the exams and the logistics of the approaching apparition test Severus didn’t notice the moon rise. They talked for so long that he didn’t notice the setting of the moon as well until he looked out of the window and saw the moon fading just above the horizon. He immediately leapt from his seat and ran out the door with no explanation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, when the moon rose Remus had been sat wrapped in a blanket in an armchair in their sitting room shivering whilst waiting for his husband to return. But he never did. He twisted in pain in the armchair and tried to think back to when it hurt this much, he had never been in this much pain since before he started taking the Wolfsbane potion and so he tried to think of when he took the potion. He didn’t. No, no, no this could not be happening; he hadn’t taken the Wolfsbane and Sev wasn’t there to help him. He saw the moon begin to rise through the window and began to feel the pain taking over his body as his joints slowly moved into place, screaming at all the pain. The wolf had taken over...

He needed prey, he looked around but found nothing and so he began scratching at himself, howling in pain as blood dripped from his scars both new and old that were being ripped open with his convulsing. This continued for hours and he felt so much relief when he watched the moon slip below the horizon whilst he arched his back in pain whilst turning back into a human. 

He looked around and found a blanket and pulled it towards just as he felt the wards shift and his husband cane running in and enveloped him into a warm hug which felt like heaven to Remus who was shaking with cold.  
“I’m so sorry Remus, I should have been here. It’s all my fault”  
“It’s okay, you’re here now and that’s all that mat…” his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp in Severus’ arms.  
“Remus, Remus” Snape yelled shaking his husband in his arms and pulling back the blanket to inspect any new wounds that might have caused him to faint. His body was littered with wounds, blood oozing out of all of them; he grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and started yelling ‘Sana Vulnera’ watching as the wounds slowly closed up but his husband stayed unconscious.   
“Remus, please wake up, I need you” he whispered into the man’s ear. Once all the wounds had been closed Severus sat back clutching Remus’ hand and felt tears dripping from his eyes.   
“I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault” Remus slowly woke up, first his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Severus’ tear stained face.  
“I love you Sev” only at that moment did Snape realise his partner had woken up and so he clutched him towards his chest.  
One voice then broke the silence:  
“I forgot to take the Wolfsbane, it’s all my fault”  
“It’s my fault, I should have asked you I could tell something was off. Never blame yourself”  
“I’m a monster” tears were flowing freely as Severus pulled Remus and whispered in his ear:  
“You’re not a monster and don’t ever let yourself think you are. You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice week :)


End file.
